Le phare
by Enclume
Summary: Harry Potter. Tom Jedusor. Et une phrase, plus lointaine que le phare."J'attendrai le moment propice pour ressurgir." Il paraît qu'il y a des choses qu'on ne peut oublier. Chapitre unique.


Disclaimer: Tout est à Miss Rowling. Voilà une petite fic dont je suis fière, ayant pour thème la mémoire et la renaissance. Un gros merci à ma beta-readeuse, Nelja. Sur ce.

* * *

Le phare

Elle se souvient de l'éclat lointain d'un phare, d'une nuit étoilée, de ses traces que laissaient ses pieds dans le sable humide. Des présences douces malgré le vent frisquet. D'une innocence, d'une jeunesse.

Et l'effet continu d'un objet qu'on laisse tomber.

* * *

Sa baguette est sur le parquet ciré. Si loin, si bas. Le commencement. Ou peut-être la fin. Elle ne se souvient plus.

* * *

Il y avait eu une guerre. Une vie. Une vie de si triste histoire qu'il valait mieux la laisser dans l'oubli.

Maintenant elle était ici, sur la rive d'une mer, d'une vie paisible où les jours était tous du même gris. Rassurant. Jour après jour elle allait faire les courses au village, revenait et prenait toujours le temps de lire l'écriteau sur la porte de sa petite maison blanche : Bienvenue chez Hermione Granger.

Ensuite elle prenait un de ses nombreux livres, allait au balcon, s'asseyait dans la chaise berçante, l'ouvrait (mais ne le lisait jamais) et restait ainsi jusqu'au soir, à regarder la mer venir et se retirer, troublée par l'envie incessante de courir vers le phare, l'appel de la mer, peut-être. "_Demain, j'irai_", se disait-elle à chaque jour.

Lorsque le désir d'aller vers le phare l'accablait moins, Hermione modelait des chateaux de sable. Elle les construisait avec beaucoup d'attention, plaçant presque un à un, les grains de sable. Puis lorsque venait la nuit, elle allait sur le perron, et attendait patiemment que la marée monte et déferle sur le chateau, et ça la faisait sourire, à chaque vague destructrice.

* * *

Il l'avait suivie. Depuis le village. Elle revenait de faire ses courses, elle avait des poireaux dans son panier d'osier. Il portait une caméra autour du cou, les cheveux couleur de sable.

"_Ginny!_" s'était-il écrié. "_C'est toi?_" Elle s'était retournée, une fois, mille fois.

"_Non_" avait-elle répondu, lentement. "_Qui est-ce?_"

Ginny. Ginny. Ginny. Ce nom faisait écho à l'intérieur de sa paupière. Le jeune homme se rapprochais, de plus en plus près.

"_Oui, oui, c'est bien toi."_

"_Moi je m'appelle Hermione Granger._" avait-elle dit, presque mécaniquement.

Les traits de Colin Creevey s'étaient figés sur son visage. "_Ginny qu'est qu'on t'a fait_?" lui avait-il dit en appuyant ses mains sur ses avant-bras.

Hermione avait senti la panique monter inexorablement dans sa gorge.

"_Je ne sais pas_" avait-elle répondu sincèrement.

Colin avait regardé longuement la maison, puis son visage, puis la baguette qu'elle avait dans son panier.

"_Ginny, qu'est ce que tu t'es fait_?" avait-il demandé en la regardant dans les yeux.

Hermione ne pouvait expliquer pourquoi mais elle avait éclaté en sanglots.

* * *

"_Oubliettes_!"

* * *

Il était tard. Colin était parti. Hermione se berçait et fixait la mer. Elle repensait à cette jeune fille du nom de Ginny Weasley qui avait perdu tout les membres de sa famille car elle n'avait pu les prévenir à temps.

Hermione imaginait la scène; elle rentrait dans la maison, trouvait ses frères (combien en avait-elle eu déjà?), les petits comme les grands raides de cette mort verte dans chaque pièces. Elle avait dû être figée, elle avait dû crier à l'aide, peut-être avait-elle maudit le monde.

Hermione pensait à son désespoir qui l'avait poussée à recommencer une nouvelle vie, sous l'identité d'une amie défunte. À venir dans sa maison vide, lui voler peut-être une identité blanche comme neige. À moins que ce ne fut un coup de tête. Un désespoir qui l'avait amenée à s'effacer complètement de son propre esprit. Et aujourd'hui cette jeune fille hantait les photos de Colin et ses propres miroirs.

Hermione passa les mains dans ses longs cheveux roux, songeuse.

* * *

Le lendemain, un prince avait cogné à la porte.

Il lui avait dit, "_Un jeune homme de la gazette m'a parlé de toi. Moi aussi j'ai perdu mon identité._"

Elle avait hoché la tête.

"_Je n'ai pas perdu mon identité. Une personne est morte à l'intérieur de mon corps_."

L'homme l'avait regardée sur le porche, muet. Ses cheveux étaient d'une blondeur excessive; son visage extrêmement beau. Elle n'avait jamais rien vu de tel dans son morne paysage. Alors elle avait ouvert la porte plus grand et lui avait fait un sourire.

"_Entrez donc vous prendre une tasse de thé_."

* * *

Il revint toutes les semaines, parfois il restait le temps d'une nuit. Parfois il l'appellait Ginny, parfois il l'appellait Hermione. Elle n'y pensait pas trop, elle ne pensait qu'au phare et qu'au fracassement des vagues sur les rochers, à ses chateaux de sable emportés par la marée destructrice.

* * *

Ginny Weasley avait voulu retrouver une vie en oubliant son passé. Mais du même coup, elle s'était stupidement tuée : il n'y avait que son corps.

Et toujours cette même question ; si elle est ni Ginny, ni Hermione, ni ce corps ni ce nom, qui est-elle?

Parfois elle demandait à Gilderoy et il lui répondait "_Mais une fille presque aussi merveilleuse que je puis l'être_." en lui plaquant un baiser sur le front.

* * *

Colin revint un jour, et il lui avait expliqué que Ginny Weasley avait été enlevée par le spectre de jeunesse de Voldemort, Tom Jedusor, et que Gilderoy n'avait rien mis en oeuvre pour la sauver. Que c'était Harry Potter, le garçon qui a survécu, qui était venu la délivrer.

Peut-être que Colin n'avait raconté cette histoire que pour qu'elle cesse de voir Gilderoy Lockart, mais honnêtement, elle s'en préoccupait bien peu.

Elle n'avait retenu que deux noms.

Harry Potter. Tom Jedusor.

Ils paraît qu'il y a des choses qu'on ne peut oublier.

Et puis une phrase aussi. Plus lointaine que le phare. "_J'attendrai le moment propice pour ressurgir_."

* * *

Maintenant c'est la nuit, mais elle ne dort pas. C'est l'appel. L'appel du phare. _Il est peut-être temps_, pense t-elle, _temps que je découvre enfin_.

Elle se lève, laisse Gilderoy dans le lit, puis pousse la porte. Dehors, il fait nuit aussi. La mer déferle sous les affres du vent. Il y a des traces de pas dans le sable mouillé, tout au long de la côte. Sous le ciel perlé d'étoiles grises, un jeune homme a les pieds dans l'écume, fixant l'horizon en mouvement perpétuel. On dirait qu'il est là depuis toujours, en contemplation. Au loin,le phare, brillant.

Elle sort sa baguette, avance prudemment, les rafales lui transpercent le visage, elle pense au hasard ; "_Harry? Tom?_" appelle-t-elle à moitié consciente de ce qu'elle dit.

Il se détourne, pose son regard vert sur elle. Et sur le fracas des vagues, elle se rapelle tout.

La chambre des secrets, le journal, Harry Potter le sauveur, Harry Potter et le phoenix, Harry Potter le garçon-qui-a-survécu.

* * *

Il y a fort longtemps, lorsque son esprit s'enlisait dans le plancher froid de la chambre des secrets, Tom lui avait dit: "_Bientôt mon esprit sera libéré de ces lignes, de ces pages. Il parcourra le monde mais tu sais, ma vraie maison ce sera toi. Je serai toujours là, quelque part au fond de ta tête, je serai cette pensée malsaine, ce rictus méchant, cette envie sadique, et j'attendrai le moment propice pour ressurgir. Et ce moment viendra, crois-moi_."

_Non_, elle se trompait. C'était elle qui avait dit ses paroles à la forme avachie sur le sol, qui souillait sa chambre de ses cheveux roux.

C'était sa bouche, ses mots, son entité à elle.

* * *

Elle pointe sa baguette. Un éclair vert. Il tombe dans l'eau, la mer l'emporte au loin, au loin, comme un château de sable.

Lockart sort de la maison, la trouve à moitié dans l'eau. "_Hermione, qu'as-tu fait? Ginny? Ginny réponds-moi!_"

Les vagues lui lèchent les genoux, sa robe de nuit blanche prends l'eau, elle reste là, elle le fixe ; cela avait pris du temps pour comprendre qui elle était devenue.

Elle n'était plus Ginny Weasley, n'avait jamais été Hermione Granger, et maintenant tout prenait son sens, sous le goût tendre d'un avada-kedavra.

Elle lève le bras, sa baguette dans la main. Gilderoy Lockart fait demi-tour, mais il ne peut se sauver de sa voix qui couvre le torrent des eaux.

"_Mon nom est Tom Jedusor_."

Au loin, le phare a cessé d'éclairer la côte, fermant son unique oeil, s'évanouissant dans son esprit, la plongeant dans les ténèbres.

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue. 


End file.
